militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
3rd Infantry Division (Wehrmacht)
|branch=Army |type= Infantry |role= Motorized Infantry |size=Division |garrison= |battles= |decorations=Referenced in the Wehrmachtbericht |disbanded= }} The German 3rd Infantry Division was established under the cover name Wehrgauleitung Frankfurt in 1934 by expanding the 3rd Division of the Reichswehr. It was redesignated Kommandant von Frankfurt shortly afterward, and took on its bona fide name when the formation of the Wehrmacht was announced in October 1935. In March 1939 it took part in the invasion and occupation of Czechoslovakia. It took part in the invasion of Poland in 1939 where it was part of the 4th Army. It then took part in the invasion of France in 1940. In October 1940 it returned to Germany and was upgraded to a fully motorized division. (Most German divisions during the World War II era had no transport for the infantry and used horses to tow their artillery; German industry could not turn out sufficient motor transport while also trying to meet other military requirements.) As the 3rd Motorized Infantry Division it took part in Operation Barbarossa in 1941, advancing on Leningrad under Army Group North. In October it was transferred to Army Group Center for Operation Typhoon and the Battle of Moscow and the defensive battles of the winter. In mid-1942 it was transferred to Army Group South to take part the summer offensive Fall Blau ("Case Blue"), and was ultimately caught up in the Battle of Stalingrad, where it was destroyed in the encirclement with the Sixth Army in early 1943. It was reconstituted as the 3rd Panzergrenadier Division in March 1943, absorbing the 386th Motorized Division in the process. It then fought in Italy until the summer of 1944, when it was transferred to the Western Front to help re-establish the front line after the Allied breakout from Normandy. Later in the year, it participated in the Battle of the Bulge and then in the defensive actions at Remagen, ultimately surrendering in the Ruhr Pocket in April 1945. Commanding officers 3rd Infantry Division *Oberst Curt Haase, 4 April 1934 – 3 July 1936 *Generalmajor Walter Petzel, 3 July 1936 – 11 October 1938 *Generalleutnant Walter Lichel, 11 October 1938 – 1 October 1940 3rd Infantry Division (mot.) *General der Artillerie Paul Bader, 1 October 1940 – 25 May 1941 *General der Artillerie Curt Jahn, 25 May 1941 – 1 April 1942 *Generalleutnant Helmuth Schlömer, 1 April 1942 – 15 January 1943 *Oberst i. G. Jobst Freiherr von Hanstein, 15 January 1943 – 28 January 1943 3rd Panzergrenadier-Division *General der Panzertruppen Fritz-Hubert Gräser, 1 March 1943 – March 1944 *Generalmajor Hans Hecker, March 1944 – 1 June 1944 *Generalleutnant Hans-Günther von Rost, 1 June 1944 – 25 June 1944 *Generalleutnant Walter Denkert, 25 June 1944 – April 1945 Wehrmachtbericht reference References ;Citations ;Bibliography * Burkhard Müller-Hillebrand: Das Heer 1933-1945. Entwicklung des organisatorischen Aufbaues. Vol.III: Der Zweifrontenkrieg. Das Heer vom Beginn des Feldzuges gegen die Sowjetunion bis zum Kriegsende. Mittler: Frankfurt am Main 1969, p. 285. * Georg Tessin: Verbände und Truppen der deutschen Wehrmacht und Waffen-SS im Zweiten Weltkrieg, 1939 - 1945. Vol. II: Die Landstreitkräfte 1 - 5. Mittler: Frankfurt am Main 1966. * Die Wehrmachtberichte 1939–1945 Band 3, 1. Januar 1944 bis 9. Mai 1945 (in German). München: Deutscher Taschenbuch Verlag GmbH & Co. KG, 1985. ISBN 3-423-05944-3. External links Note: The Web references may require you to follow links to cover the unit's entire history. * Pipes, Jason. "3.Infanterie-Division". Retrieved May 10, 2005. * Wendel, Marcus (2004). "3. Infanterie-Division (mot)". Retrieved May 10, 2005. * Wendel, Marcus (2004). "3. Panzergrenadier-Division". Retrieved May 10, 2005. * "3. Infanterie-Division". German language article at www.lexikon-der-wehrmacht.de. Retrieved May 10, 2005. See also * Panzergrenadier, Infantry * Division (military), Military unit * Heer, Wehrmacht, List of German divisions in World War II Category:Infantry divisions of Germany during World War II Category:German units at the Battle of Stalingrad Category:Military units and formations established in 1934 Category:1934 establishments in Germany Category:German World War II divisions Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945